Power Of Love
by bluesea
Summary: In this sequel Yami and Yugi are happily going out with each other. Everyone knows about their relationship except Anzu. Their love will be tested when a vicous attack leaves Yugi broken. Will Yami stick by him? Yaoi, Rape
1. Prologue

//Yami's thoughts//

/Yugi's thoughts/

Power of Love: In this sequel Yami and Yugi are happily going out with each other. Everyone knows about their relationship except Anzu. Their love will be tested when a vicious attack leaves Yugi broken . Will Yami stick with him?

**Warning: Contains Yaoi, Anzu bashing, strong language, sexuality, violence and rape you are warned!! **

_It was a cold New Years Eve night the full moon was out and everyone at downtown Domino City were celebrating the New Years. In the game shop 7 miles from downtown Domino laid together in the bed in each others arms. To them it was not a cold Saturday New Years Eve night but a warm New Years Eve. In Yami's mind he could not help but to look at the angelic face of his lover whose supple face gleamed under the moonlight._

_To him he was not on Earth but in heaven and his angel was laying right next to him._

_//It's amazing how the gods can make such a beautiful creature//_

_// Every time I see him sleep my heart melts//_


	2. New Day

The next day Yami woke up with a warm and happy face it was New Years Day and so many agendas to achieve as his new years resolution. When he got out of bed he smelled pancakes and bacon. He knew exactly who was cooking. Yami quickly put on his bedroom robe and rushed downstairs as soon as he reached the kitchen he heard a happy chipper sound.

"Hi Yami Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year to you too" Yami pulled Yugi into a loving but devastating kiss.

"I made some breakfast for you"

"Thank You aibou"

"What should we do today Yami"

"I know exactly what we should do today" Yami approached Yugi and wrapped his arms around his waist. "We can stay home and make love til the next new year."

Yugi blushed at Yami's comment "That's sweet but seriously what should we do."

"We can hang out with our friends and go to the mall."

"Great idea let me call them."

That afternoon Yugi and Yami met up with Joey, Tristan, and Ryou. They knew about Yugi and Yami's relationship and accepted it. The only person who didn't know about their relationship was Anzu.

Joey, Tristan and Yami were walking around discussing about their lives. While Yugi and Ryou were shopping in the clothes store.

How are things between you and Kaiba?" Yami asked

"Excellent we were thinking about going to Tahiti celebrate our second anniversary."

"How about you and Yugi?" Tristan asked

"Fantastic I feel like the luckiest man in the world I'm so happy I'm with him."

"Ever since you started a relationship with Yugi you can't stop smiling it's like you are in La-La Land!" Joey exclaimed

"Maybe it's the new me I feel so invincible like no one can't tell me what's right and wrong."

"I know that being in love is a miracoulous feeling but who wouldn't love Yugi."

"Being in love my ra I'll tell you Joey when I was pharaoh I've never had love like this before there was concubines and pleasure slaves but it's not the same.

"My, my you are glowing Yami!"

While they were walking Yami caught his eyes on a jewelry store he approached the jeweler and asked her "Can you show me your best engagement rings"

"Yami don't tell me you're going to propose to Yugi!" Tristan exclaimed

"It's my new years agenda"

The two left the jewelry store when they reached the second floor they bumped into Yugi and Ryou.

"I've missed you angel" said Yami

"I've missed you too."

Later on that day Yami and Yugi went to the park to spend some time to themselves. The two were in each others arms just gazing at each other. In other matters not every thing was happy Anzu was looking at the two lovers behind the tree. Anzu's ugly blue eyes were gleaming mad while she was looking at the couple. Her feelings were blazed with intense hatred and jealously.

"Stupid Yugi that stupid little brat he took my man".

Everyone thought that Anzu did not know did not know about Yugi and Yami's relationship but she knew. She was always in love with Yami ever since he saved her fom that weird pervert.

"You will be mine Yami I just have to bring Yug out of the picture."


	3. The party

_//Yami's thoughts//_

_/Yugi's thoughts/_

A month later Yugi and Yami were getting ready to go to the school's annual Valentines Dance. Even though Yami doesn't attend Yugi's school he wanted to go as his official date and plus keep other people from pursuing his hikari.

"Yugi are you ready?" Yami asked

"I'll be right down."

A few minutes later Yugi came downstairs wearing tight blue jeans, a red shirt, a blue jacket and nice black shoes. Yami was in awe after seeing what his hikari was wearing.

"You look amazing Yugi

"Thank You"

"No more than amazing you look beautiful."

Yami grabbed Yugi and gave him a deep penetrating kiss.

"Come on Yami we have to go" Yugi broke through Yami's tight grasp and grabbed his car keys."

"I am driving aibou" Yami took Yugi's car keys.

The two lovers arrived at the Domino city hotel. When the two lovers entered the lobby they saw Joey, Seta, Tristan and Ryou sitting on the lobby chairs.

"Finally you guys are here" said Joey

"Did they start yet?" Yugi asked

"They started about half an hour ago."

"We have to go up to the ballroom that's in the second floor."

The gang went up the second floor and entered the ballroom. The ballroom was filled with teenagers dancing to the fast paced music. When they entered the gang quickly moved to their designated table.

"Everything seems nice" said Ryou

"The first thing I'm going to do is go to the buffet section." Joey said

"Food is all you think about Joey" said Yami

An hour later everyone were sitting down eating their food there was laughing and camerdie in the room the gang were busy laughing and talking to each others jokes.

After dinner the party started again with people going on the dance floor.

"I'm ready to party you guys come on Set baby boo. (Whoa!!!!!)

"Yami, Ryou, Yugi why won't you guys come on too."

"I'll dance with you Ryou" Tristan said

"Yugi do you want to have"

"Hi Yami!!!!!!!!!!!

In Yami's mind there was only one person could produce a scream that sounds like a banshee.

"Hi Anzu." Said Yami while trying to keep his composure

"I just came in a few minutes ago I thought you would like to dance."

"Well actually I was about to dance with Yugi."

Anzu saw Yugi dancing behind Yami even though in her mind she felt like hitting the boy instead she put on her phoniest and ugliest smile.

Hi Yugi!! "I hope you wouldn't mind if I can just borrow Yami for one second. Anzu said while batting her ugly eyelashes.

_//Don't do it aibou//_

_/ I have to or she will never leave us alone//_

"Sure why not"

_//Aibou!!!//_

"Thanks darling"

Yami could not believe that his aibou would betray him like that

_//Aibou why!//_

_/To avoid her mouth/_

Yami and Tea danced with each other on the dance floor. Even though Yami cannot stand Anzu he tried to put his best front forward for Yugi. Yugi was trying to pull the sexiest moves possible to get Yami's attention.

Yugi decided to get a breath of fresh air to help clear his head. He sat on the chair that was right on the balcony.

"Hey Yugi"

"Hi Mr. Keith how are you?"** (This is the Keith from duelist kingdom)**

"I'm quite well and yourself."

"I'm doing okay."

Mr. Keith was Yugi's substitute teacher at his school. He was the youngest substitute teacher there.

"Why are you here by yourself lovely?"

"I just wanted to get some fresh air."

"So how do you like the party Yugi?"

"I like it"

"Are you with anyone lovely?" Mr. Keith asked

"I'm with my boyfriend and friends".

"Boyfriend huh I didn't know you had one I didn't you were the boyfriend type."

Yugi instantly blushed after hearing Keith's comment.

"Does he treat you well?"

"He treats me well."

Mr. Keith slowly walked towards Yugi and held him by his waist.


	4. The party2

Meanwhile back on the dance floor Anzu was dirty dancing to the music. Her gyrating and jiggles led to everyone looking at her in a perplexed manner.

"Come on Yami dance with me honey buns she said while shaking her breast. Yami could barley tolerate much more he wanted to get out of this mess he wanted to see his aibou.

"Anzu I need to rest my feet."

"It's not even the end yet."

Yami quickly rushed to the table to retrieve when he arrived he did not see Yugi.

"Ryou where is Yugi"

"He said he wanted to get fresh air I'll get him for you."

"Does he treat you right Yugi." Mr. Keith asked

"Yes he does I love him"

Mr. Keith grabbed Yugi's waist and slowly stroked his back. He slowly edged his face towards Yugi until

"Yugi where are you"

Yugi quickly broke from Mr. Keith's hold and went back to the dance floor.

"Hey Ryou"

"Hey Yugi Yami wants to see you."

The two friends went back to their table and saw Yami at the table.

"Aibou I've missed you how dare you abandon on me like that."

The lights on the dance floor dimmed down and the deejay started playing a slow paced song.

"Yugi may I have this dance?"

"Certainly sir"

Yami walked Yugi to the dance floor put his arms around his waist and Yugi put his arms in the back of Yami's neck.

**With all my heart I love you baby**

**Stay with me and you will see**

**My arms will hold you baby**

**Never leave cause I believe**

//_ I love you so much aibou//_

_/ I love you too/_

_// I am so grateful ra blessed me with you//_

_/ you are so good to me/_

**I'm in love sweet love**

**Hear me calling out your name I feel no shame**

**I'm in love sweet love**

**Don't you ever go away**

**Oh your heart has called me closer to you**

**I will be all you need**

**Just trust in what were feeling baby**

**Sweet Love**

Throughout the dance Yami and Yugi were locked in each others gaze ignoring their surrounding. Anzu was in the far corner dreading over Yugi and Yami.

"That stupid brat it's always about him. I hate him"

"No wait I have a plan to get Yami all to myself.

After the song ended the two lovers quickly exited out the dance floor still in each others arms.

"Well everyone it seems that the night is coming to a close I hope you guys had a good time and enjoy the rest of the night." The deejay said.

"Hey guys shall we be going yeah let's have a little get together at the game shop."

"Good idea Joey' Yami said

The gang was about to leave the dance room until they heard a certain voice.

"Oh Yami sugar"

"Oh no what is it Anzu"

"I twisted my ankle and I am having a hard time waling on it could you take me home please."

"Well don't you have a car"

"I took the bus please let me just get a ride."

// _Aibou I can't do this not again//_

_/Come on Yami help her out/_

"Alright Anzu I'll take you home"

"Thanks honey"

" Well Yugi shall we go"

" Wait Yugi didn't you volunteer to be in the clean up committee.

"Yes actually I did that means I have to stay a little longer"

_//Aibou don't leave me//_

_/ I'm sorry but I have to help or I won't get a extra credit and recommendation letter for college/_

"Well than Ryou can probably drop me off are the keys to the house Joey"

// _Just pray for me aibou//_

Yami helped Anzu to his car and took one last look at his aibou before driving off.

"Well Yugi it's just you and me"

Yami reached Anzu's apartment when they first entered he laid her down on the couch.

"Yami you can help yourself if you want something in the frig."

" No thanks I have to be getting back"

"So soon Anzu said while taking off her top and showing her see through bra

"Anzu I have to go"

"Oh Yami can you please come here and put my ankle on the table."

When Yami took Anzu's ankle before he knew it he felt tight arms around his neck and he plunged on top of Anzu locking each other in a kiss.** (Don't worry this is YY-Y)**


	5. Missing

Back in the hotel Yugi and Ryou just finished cleaning up the room and collapsed on the chairs.

"I'm exhausted Ryou"

"Me too let's get ready to go'

"Okay but I have to go the restroom first"

Yugi entered the restroom he went over to the sink and splashed water on his face.

"Hello Yugi"

"Hi Mr. Keith you are still here"

"Yeah I was about to leave"

"Well I'll see you next week"

"Wait why I won't take you home"

'No thanks Ryou is taking me home"

"No let me there is something I have to show you at my place you're my favorite student"

Yugi being the nice person he is accepted his proposal.

"Why don't go out to my car you know what it is right?"

"I sure do but let me tell Ryou where I am going"

"No I'll tell him"

Mr. Keith was about to enter the dance room and he saw Ryou sitting on the chair

"What the hell fuck it?"

Mr. Keith left the hotel and went driving off into the night. While Mr. Keith was driving his car he reared off and parked in front of a broken down motel.

"Come on lovely"

"What are we doing here?"

"To show you the surprise"

Yugi and Mr. Keith both entered the motel room with the door being locked.

"Tea will you get off of me"

"Come on Yami I know you want it"

"No I don't'

Yami broke free from Anzu's grasp and looked at her in a disgusted manner.

"Woman what's wrong with you!!!!"

"Come on Yami you know you can't fight the attraction we were made for each other we're soul mates.

"You delusional bitch I don't love you I love Yugi"

"Yugi, Yugi, Yugi, Yugi, Yugi!! I'm tired of hearing that dwarf's name what can he give you that I can't.

You bitch you wouldn't know the first thing about Yugi that makes him admirable. He's innocent, sincere, kind, loving every perfect thing there is. He gives more satisfaction than you ever could or dream of.

"How dare you"

You are wasting your time by trying to seduce me with your feeble attempts just leave me and Yugi alone.

Yami left Anzu's apartment and went back to the game shop in anticipation to see his friends. When he entered he saw a disturbing look on his friends faces.

"What's wrong?"

Yami looked around the room and he could not see his aibou anywhere. Ryou approached Yugi and sat him down on the couch.

"Yami I don't know how to tell you this"

"What where is my angel?"

"Yugi is missing Yami."


	6. The Attack! Rape!

**BEWARE EVERYONE OF RAPE SCENE PLEASE EXIT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!**

"What is it Mr. Keith that you wanted to show me?"

"This!!"

Mr. Keith grabbed Yugi's face and grabbed him in a bruised and forced kiss.

"What are you doing?"

"Make love to me Yugi I don't care if you have a boyfriend make love to me now"

Mr. Keith grabbed Yugi's waist trying to let his genitals touch Yugi's

"No please let go of me"

"You will make love to me yugi whether you like it or not.

"Oh my ra!!!"

Yugi was about to reach the door when Mr. Keith grabbed Yugi and punched him in the face.

"You are not going anywhere mister"

"N-n-n-no please!

"Shut up!! You whining bitch!! As he punched Yugi again

Mr. Keith grabbed Yugi by the collar and threw him on the bed.

No! Please I don't want to! Yugi said on the verge of crying

Shut the fuck up!!!!!! Keith slapped Yugi again on the face this time leaving blood on his face. He grabbed Yugi ripped off his shirt leaving his bare chest exposed. Keith grabbed Yugi's arms holding them together. Yugi found a vulnerable spot and kicked him between his legs.

Ow! You fucking bitch!

Yugi quickly sprinted to the door trying as fast as he could to open the door.

As he was about to exit he felt strong arms around him leaving his head to hit the wall. Yugi felt dizzy and could not get up.

You are not going anywhere!

Keith grabbed Yugi and laid him down on the bed he quickly took off his clothes exposing himself.

Now for you lovely!

Keith took off Yugi's pants and underwear leaving everything exposed.

Oh baby! Keith said licking his lips

P-p-p-please n-n-no

How many times do I have to tell you to shut up!!

Keith took Yugi by his hair and punched on his face, stomach and rest of his body leaving bruises and cuts. Yugi was weak and unable to defend himself.

**BE WARNED!!**

Keith grabbed his manhood and shoved it down Yugi's mouth

Yeah suck bitch! How does it taste!

Yugi could not breath anymore he felt strong arms holding his hair and a stiffy shoved down his throat.

Keith exited out of Yugi's mouth grabbed Yugi's manhood sucking on it. Keith was warped in Yugi's taste he could not help but lick, suck, and bite on his manhood. To Yugi it did not feel good at all he was screaming in pain tears streaming down his eyes. Once Keith finished sucking on him he spread Yugi's legs leaving him exposed showing his butt hole. He eagerly put his mouth in Yugi's crevice licking and sucking on it.

Before Yugi knew it he felt a burning sensation in his rear. Keith moved his hips faster and harder leaving Yugi screaming in pain. He entered in like a mad man sweat pouring down his face.

Please it hurts!!!!!

Yes scream for me lovely!!!

Oh fuck! Keith tightly grabbed Yugi's legs making it impossible for him to move.

**IT'S SAFE FOR NOW**

Back in the game shop Yami, Ryou, Joey, Seto and Tristan were sitting waiting for a call from the police. Everyone was sitting down except for Yami who was pacing back and forth.

"Yami will you please sit down" Tristan asked

"How can I sit down when I don't even know where my aibou is"

"I'm sorry Yami I didn't know where yugi went maybe if I kept my eye on

"Yes you should of kept your eye on yugi I told you Ryou to never let yugi out of your sight I told! I told you!!

"Cool down Yami!" Joey exclaimed

"I'm sorry Ryou I'm just so angry and upset I want my Yugi back!"

"Did you try that weird telepathic link you guys have?' Seto asked

I did it does not work when Yugi and I are far away but I can still sense him"

What do you mean?

I can sense Yugi it's faint but I should lead me to where he is I've should of done this before instead of sitting around.

Let's go then! Said Tristan

**BACK TO RAPE SCENE**

Oh yeah! Keith exited out of Yugi's rear grinding his genitals on his.

Oh baby that was good you sure do know how to move that ass!

In Yugi's mind he did not hear one word Keith was saying he was broken inside everything outside to him did not matter.

Keith turned Yugi around exposing his rear he slapped it causing it to turn red.

Yeah baby! Keith grabbed Yugi's rear and put his manhood back in there leaving another scream from Yugi.

**Thirty minutes later **

Keith exited out of Yugi collapsing his sweaty body on top of him he kissed the back of yugi's neck leaving a hickey on the side of his neck.

Thank you for the good fuck kid! Keith turned Yugi around and punched him again.

Keith got off of Yugi putting his clothes back on and left Yugi alone. There was blood, seamen, and body sweat all over the sheets and on Yugi's broken and frail body. There was broken glass all over the floor. He felt weak and couldn't move his fingers.

/_Ya-Ya me-/_

**Twenty minutes later**

Yugi continued to lie on the bed with his with his blood and attackers seamen he was in between in and out of consciousness in his mind he felt that he was going to die.

"Are you sure this is where Yugi is at?" Joey asked

"I am sure my angel is in there he's in room 206."

"Let's go guys Seto exclaimed

When they arrived in front of the motel room Yami broke down the door and

**Cliffhanger**

I'm sorry for the graphic rape scene everyone but I have to let the story take it's effect I have nothing against Yugi. He is my favorite character and the cutest. Stay tuned for the next chapter to the Power of Love


	7. An authors note

Hello everyone

So there you have it this is the beginning sequel of Power of Love. In the second part of this sequel Yami discovers Yugi in the room and it won't be pretty. I shall post the second of the story as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed it you will see an update soon I hope you enjoy the second version as much as the first.

Thank You


	8. Aibou!

Yami broke down the door and could not believe what he just saw on the middle of the bed. His Yugi was laying on the bed naked and exposed he was unconscious and covered in blood. The crimson blood covered his angelic babyish face streaming to his stomach. His lower body there was blood streaming right in between his legs his complexion changed color from a light tan to blue and purplish.

_Aibou_

Oh my god!! Yugi Joey exclaimed

The rest of the gang looked in horror seeing Yugi in this horrid state.

Yami could not take the staring anymore he dashed to his angel's side taking his broken body into his arms.

"Angel!! My ra what's happened to you!!

Seto grabbed a towel to cover Yugi's broken frail body he grabbed his cell phone and quickly dialed the hotel office number.

"Yes I have someone who's seriously hurt upstairs just get an ambulance to room 202!! Just hurry up!"

My angel my love my darling please wake up? Yami pleaded on the verge of tears

His friends stood there and observed Yami's behavior. They saw how tightly he grabbed the broken little boy in his arms and rocked him. They heard mumbling and cries from

Yami. They looked on feeling sad and sorry for Yami he was so happy that he found love with his hikari.

The gang slowly walked to Yami . "Yami are you alright ?" Joey asked

"My angel , the love of my life has been raped and beaten and you ask me am I alright what kind of question is that!!"

Yami look Seto just called the ambulance and they should be arriving shortly.

Yami did not listen to what Ryou just said he keep his eyes on his violated angel. He tried to use the mind link on his aibou but he could not get a response. His aibou's mind was shut down and lost in unconsciousness.

A minute later the ambulance came in the motel room where the gang and Yugi was all at.

"The ambulance is here!" Seto said.

The ER's came in with a stretcher and ready to take Yugi's unconscious body. Yami was unaware that the ER's were here he was only focused on Yugi'

"Excuse me sir but we have to take the young man"

Yam did not respond his eyes were still on Yugi

Excuse me sir ! but I have to take the young man!!

The ER and Seto tried to break Yami away from Yugi's broken body by forcing him him to let go.

Yami came back into reality and saw the people were trying to do. He kept a stronger grip on Yugi

No you guys are not touching my aibou!! You keep your hands off him

"Sir we are trying to put him on a stretcher so he can go to the hospital!

" You guys are not taking my angel from me!!

"We are not taking him away sir!!"

Yami will you stop acting like an ass! Joey shouted We need to get Yugi to an hospital!

"Then I'll take him myself I am not letting strangers come near my hikari"

"Yami these people know what they are doing they are going to take care of Yugi before he gets to the hospital. Please trust them "Ryou pleaded

Yami was reluctant on letting these people take care of his aibou he slowly handed his lover over to the ER.

The ER paged the hospital to tell the doctors that they are arriving in five minutes. The ER put Yugi on the stretcher and applied an oxygen mask covering half of Yugi's face.

The ER pulled Yugi out of the room and slowly eased him in the ambulance truck. Yami quickly went inside the ambulance truck and grabbed Yugi's hand.

If you don't mind sir the rest of my friends are going to follow you to the hospital we have a car.

The ER nodded his head "We are going to Domino Memorial Hospital do you know where that is sir"

Joey nodded his head and went to the car with the rest of his friends.

The second ER went in the back of the ambulance truck to monitor Yugi. He observed how Yami monitored over the young boy he could tell Yami was no brother to the youngster that man is in love with the youngster no doubt about it. Whoever attacked and violated the young boy is no doubt going to be sorry. The driver turned on the ignition and drove away in dark night.

I am sorry everyone that it took this long to update.


	9. Arriving at the hospital

The ambulance arrived at the hospital and the doctors were outside of the emergency entrance waiting for the injured Yugi. The ER quickly got out of the truck and opened the door in the back of the ambulance. The second ER rolled Yugi out of the truck with Yami still tightly his beloved aibou's hand. When they arrived at the emergency entrance the doctors quickly checked on Yugi.

"What do we have here?" the doctor asked

"This young man has been brutally beaten and raped possible head injury be careful." The ER replied

"Alright we have to get him to a room nurse I want you to get all the tools ready we are going this child a full rape kit."

"Right doctor" the nurse said

Before the doctor was about to take Yugi into the examination room he saw Yami still holding on to Yugi's hand.

"Excuse me sir but we need to take him so we can examine him

'Why can't I go with him" Yami asked softly as he caressed his lover's bloodied face.

"We need all the space we need please cooperate with us sir the sooner we exam him the more likely you will see him sooner"

It did not take long for the doctor to persuade Yami. He slowly let go of Yugi's hand the doctor took him to the exam room with the nurse following him with a white box full of hospital tools. Yami went inside the waiting room waiting on his aibou's condition.

_Yugi why did this have to happen to you! Whoever did this is going to pay!!_

A few minutes later the rest of his friends came in and saw Yami sitting in the waiting room.

Yami! Joey said

Yami came out of his daze and saw his friends approaching him.

'Is Yugi okay?" Tristan asked

"The doctors just took him in a few minutes ago" Yami said coldly

"I know it's going to be a dumb question to ask but how are you feeling Yami" Joey asked and rubbed Yami's back.

"How do you think I'm holding out? I'm in hell! Yami rubbed his head to ease his headache. Ever since he saw Yugi back in the motel he's been experiencing some off and on tension headaches.

"Do you want anything like coffee or something to eat" Ryou politely asked

Yami stood up from his chair still rubbing his head. "The only thing I want is to see my angel's face that's all that matters nothing else! Damn it I want my Yugi! I-I-I need him!

Joe gently grabbed Yami and sat him back on the chair. The gang sat and waited in silence.

**One hour later**

The doctor came out with a writing pad and a holder in his hand.

"Mr. Yami "

Yami immediately stood up from his chair and quickly approached the doctor.

"How is he? Is he alright!"

The doctor sighed and put his pen inside his white coat pocket.

"I would like for you to sit down Mr. Moto"

Yami's heart skipped a beat after he heard the doctor's tone. He knew it was nothing good. He obediently sat down with the doctor still holding his writing pad and folder.

Doctor! What's wrong is he okay!

**To be continued**


	10. How Is He!

**PREVIOUSLY ON YU-GI-OH: THE POWER OF LOVE**

An hour later the doctor came out with a writing pad and a folder

"Mr. Yami" he said

Yami immediately stood up from his chair and quickly approached the doctor. "How is he?" Is he alright!"

"I would like for you to sit down Mr. Moto"

What! What's wrong! Yami sat back on the chair.

"I don't know how to tell you this but Mr.Yami but the good news is that Yugi is stable but he is critically injured"

Yami sighed and rubbed his temple "Doctor I don't want you to change the injury just tell me is he going to be okay"

Yugi has a head contusion, a sprained wrist, broken nose and broken ribs. He has cuts and bruises all over his face and chest but they will go away. We also gave him a full rape kit he has cuts and scrapes all over the pelvic area there was also internal bleeding and tears due to the rape.

Yami's eyes lit up he stood up from his seat paced back and forth.

"Yami please sit down?" Joey asked

No! No! Don't talk to me. Yami leaned on wall still trying to absorb the information the doctor just said regarding his injured lover. "M-M-My angel"

"Doctor I want to see him!" Yami snarled

The doctor froze after he heard Yami's tone."O-Of course sir he is in room 228.

Yami brushed passed the doctor and quickly walked through the corridor to room 228 in anticipation to see his fallen hikari. He slowly opened the door and saw his little one lying on the hospital bed he was still unconsciousness and looked more black and blue when he first saw him at the motel. Yami twitched when he thought about the motel in his entire life seeing Yugi battered at the motel was one of the most things he has ever saw. He continued his attention to Yugi and caressed his delicate face. He had an IV needle on his left arm and tubes up his nose.

Yami grabbed his lover's hand and kissed it _Oh my angel I love you so much why did this have to happen if only I had stayed with you instead of leaving with Anzu you would be with me. Damn it Yugi! Why! I promise you angel I will catch the son of a bitch who did this to you and he is definitely going to regret it._

_**EXTRA NOTE**  
_

I'm sorry again everybody I will update it again and it will be fast. This time I am going to put two more chapters on each upload. I am sorry for the constant cliffhangers I am going to do some major changes about that. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far and I am telling you Yami is mad as hell!

The song on Chapter 4 was the song Sweet Love by the smooth Anita Baker.


	11. Aftermath

While Yami was inside Yugi's room keeping an eye on his broken and battered angel. Joey, Seto, Ryou, Tristan were sat together outside of the waiting room dumbfounded about the events that just occurred that night. A seemingly beautiful evening of celebrating romance and love on Valentines day took an unexpected turn for the worse. To the gang they could not believe that just six hours they talking, playing and celebrating with Yugi during the the Valentine's dance. How can things go wrong?

Seto sat right next to Joey and wrapped his slender but toned arms around the distraught Joey. He looked at his little puppy and saw the tears slowly coming down his cheek. He could not help but wipe a tear on Joey's creamy skin as the tears continue to stream down. Seto felt his heart starting to contract as he thought about Yugi and seeing his broken battered body in the motel room. He felt sorry for Yami and how must've felt of all people to see his lover maimed in such a way. He thought about the situation in reverse what would've happened if Joey was the one in that predictament. Seto unconsciously tightened his fist the mere thought of him thinking that made him want to slap himself. "I must get that out of my head...nothing is going to happen to my puppy as long as I am around!"

"Um...I guess we should start looking at this hospital as our second home for a while". Tristan said.

There was still that uneasy silence among the gang.

"Oh Yugi" Ryou shouted as he broke out on the verge of tears. "Why did this have to happen to him of all people."

Tristan rubbed the white hair teen's back and he wrapped his arms around him to give him a reassuring hug.

Seto kept his eyes on Joey, his lover has kept his head down ever since the doctor told them Yugi's diagnosis.

"Puppy..are you alright?" Seto asked softly as he brushed some of his hair away from his face.

"M-My...best..f-f-friend..." Seto felt Joey's body start to convulse.

"Puppy! Puppy! What's wrong?" Seto kneeled to Joey as he grabbed Joey's convulsed hand. He wrapped Joey in a big hug but Joey did not accept the hug. He quicky rose out the chair look oblivious. His heart was beating fast and he felt light heated after standing up real fast. The convulsing was getting more violent as he collapsed on the floor rocking himself back and forth.

Seto rushed to Joey's aid as he witnessed his Joey collapse on the floor' "Joseph.. Joseph please say something." Whenever Seto called Joey by his full name it indicated that Seto was really worried or nervous.

"Ryou kneeled next to Joey" he is not responding..I will get a nurse."

Ryou ran to the front desk with a nurse at the desk doing paper work. "Nurse please we have a situation?"

The nurse ran with Ryou to where Joey was as Seto wrapped his arms around the convulsed young man. "What's wrong with him!" Seto asked as he worridly looks at Joey.

The nurse kneeled towards Joey and looked at his face. His face was flushed and red and his pupils were dilating. She felt his breathing starting to labor.

"He's going through an anxiety attack" please let's take him to Rm 208. Seto picked Joey up followed the nurse to the room. It was an empty hospital room that looked like the bed was just done.

"Please place him on the bed." Seto gently placed the subconscious Joey on the bed as he pleadingly looked at the nurse. "What are you going to do to him"

"She took out medication and syringe. She put the syringe on the table as she opened the medication. She put the syringe in the liquid medicine . She took the syringe and slowly punctured it in Joey's arm. Joey was subconsciously out of it that he did not feel the little sting of the needle.

"I sedated him..he should be falling asleep in two minutes" Seto look at his lover with a concerned look. He felt as devastated as Yami when he saw his lover's broken body. Seto grabbed Joey's face he saw his lover's eyes start to blink slowly. "_My beautiful puppy". _

**Meanwhile in 20 miles outside of downtown Domino, Mr. Keith stayed in a seedy nightclub filled with bikers, strippers and drug addicts. He laid on the stained couch across from the pole dancing stage as he reached in his pocket at grabbed a piece of the blonde locks that was ripped from Yugi's head'. Mr Keith smelled the sweet shampoo on the lock, lost in it's smell as he reached under his pants and grabbed his swollen cock and started massaging it think about the young man he violated six hours ago. **"_Yugi Yugi you were the best fuck ever!__Your sweet little ass is mine!" _**Mr Keith said in a sadistic tone. He felt his swollen cock starting to rise from his tight jeans as he rushed into the dirty infested restroom. He took his jeans off as he let fully grasped his cock and but was hesistant to massage it. He could still feel the scent of Yugi on his cock and the feeling of his tight walls. Mr. Keith grabbed the lock of hair and slightly stroked his cock with the strand of hair. **_Yugi what have you done to me?_


End file.
